Haunting The Innocent
by DuoXKouga
Summary: SEQUEL TO BRING THE CAPRICORN HOME! Three years have passed since the defeat of Caliborn and the gang has joined the human race blending in, hiding their true selves from the world, but when strange things start to happen, they are brought together again and must fight once more, but this new threat is hiding a dark secret that could destroy them.


_**Haunting The Innocent**_

_**Summary: Three years have passed since the defeat of Caliborn and the gang has joined the human race blending in, hiding their true selves from the world, but when strange things start to happen, they are brought together again and must fight once more, but this new threat is hiding a dark secret that could destroy them.**_

_**Pairings (Seme/Uke): Karkat/Gamzee, Eridan/Sollux, Jake/Dirk, John/Dave, Cronus/Mituna, OC/Gamzee, and more.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Kidnapping, Heavy Slash, and possible character death**_

**DuoXKouga: This is the true sequel for Bring The Capricorn Home. Please enjoy it! If you haven't read Bring The Capricorn Home, then please read that! Also, Bring The Capricorn Home is in the process of being rewritten as well!**

**Chapter 1: Silence in The Night**

Gamzee let out a soft sigh escape his lips as he looks out the window of the plane he was currently sitting in. He was on his way back to the place he has called "home" for the last three years since they came to earth. It's been two years since he last saw any of his friends.

When they came to earth, they were kept hidden until Equius, Sollux, and Dirk created rings that allowed them to take human form so that they could blend into human society. Gamzee had been confused about it until he turned his ring on. His scars, the reminders of what he had done, were gone. His porcelain skin was almost white and was soft to the touch. Raven locks curled at the base of his shoulders and his eyes were a vibrant violet that everyone seems to get captivated with.

His body is not as tall as he use to be as his human form is shorter to be more accurate to human knowledge. He stands 5'7'' with a slightly well built body.

Another sigh escapes his lips as he turns away from the window reaching for his water that sat in the cup holder before bringing it to his lips and taking a slow drink from it and placing it back.

His friends had all moved away and no one really kept in contact. Karkat leaving had been the one that caused Gamzee to go this path of his. His heart broke that day when the cancer had left him to follow the path of a writer and it had been two years since Gamzee had laid his eyes on him.

Sollux would check on him and tell him how Karkat is doing, but he was always saddening him when Karkat refused to speak to him. He had spent months wondering what he had done to gain his beloved's hatred, but nothing came to mind. Eventually, Gamzee gave up and he pursued a life of a model and ended up becoming a success in America and Japan. He traveled everywhere for photo shoots and parties.

Gamzee shook his head of memories before the pilot announced that the plane would be landing soon.

_***Time*Skip***_

Gamzee's car pulled up in front of his apartment building in the late evening and he was let out by the main entrance. Gamzee grabbed his bag and opened the door. He was whistled at as soon as he stepped outside of the car.

Tight purple skinny jeans hugged his legs and waist while a loose black tank top hangs slightly off his shoulders. He wore black high top shoes with purple laces. His wild hair was gathered at the base of his neck in a low messy ponytail.

Gamzee ignored the drunkard who had whistled at him and he walks into the nicely furnished and decorated apartment complex, giving a small wave at the desk clerk who gives a small wave back before Gamzee goes to the elevator. He waits for it to descend and he walks into it when it arrives on the first floor before pressing the button for 7.

Gamzee digs in his bag for a few seconds before fishing out his keys just as he arrives on his floor. He walks out of the elevator and down the hallway to the last door on the right. He finds the right key and he unlocks his door stepping into the dark apartment.

He drops his bag by a pile of shoes, shutting the door and locking it, and he flicks the light switch next to the door on. Light floods the room and Gamzee scans the room carefully, continuing into the living room.

He steps over a pile of magazines that his manager, Tyler, sent him. His face greets him on all of the front covers and Gamzee gives a huff of frustration. He wished Tyler would quit sending them to him. He never read them and probably never will.

He walks past his red couch and the 47 inch screen TV that sat on a burgundy table next to a coffee table. The walls were a cream color with old photos of all of his friends. There were dozens of photos on each wall and Gamzee gives a small smile seeing one of his favorite pictures.

It's in a silver picture frame and the photo shoes Karkat and Gamzee at the beach four months after coming to earth. Karkat is wearing a light red pair of swim trunks while Gamzee has a pair of black swim trunks on along with a purple hoodie. They're smiling at each other.

Gamzee looks away from the photo and walks into his bedroom. He flips the light on, groaning when it doesn't turn on. He repeatedly flips the switch attempting to get it to work when his eyes notice something out of place. He walks over to his bed slowly and cautiously. Moonlight shines into the room through the curtains spilling over the bed in white light.

There, on his bed, is a single red rose with a black silk ribbon tied on the stem. Gamzee reaches for it and slowly curls his fingers around it to pick it up. A sudden thump causes Gamzee's grip to tighten and he jerks his hand away, dropping the rose onto his bed as he clutches his hand to his chest.

A single droplet of blood drips onto the bed as Gamzee examines his pricked finger which has begun to bleed. Gamzee looks at the rose before putting his finger in his mouth trying to stop his pointer finger from bleeding. Gamzee's eyes widen slightly as he hears a soft melodious song echoing in his apartment. He looks around trying to pinpoint the source and he senses a presence behind him.

Gamzee turns around and he stares at a figure sitting in the chair near the TV in the bedroom. The figure looks up at Gamzee with piercing green eyes that make Gamzee freeze in shock and fear. He manages to pulls his eyes away the contact with the figure.

A chill shudders down Gamzee's spin as thoughts fly through his mind trying to solve this mess. The figure stands up and crosses the room in less than three steps. Gamzee lets out a startled gasp as the figure looks down at him from a few inches in front of him.

The figure is wearing a dark forest green hoodie with the hood up shadowing the face besides the eyes; a pair of dark blue jeans covers the legs and the outfit is completed with a pair of rugged looking tennis shoes.

"So, you're Gamzee." The baritone voice echoes in the empty room causing Gamzee to jump backwards in fear, he bumps into the edge of the bed and he falls backwards onto the bed. He quickly sits up regretting the choice the figure leans down and gets close to his face.

"Y-Yeah, what of it?" Gamzee mentally curses himself for sounding afraid even though he is afraid of the thing in front of him. /How does it know my name? How did it get in here?/

Gamzee lets out a groan when the figure grabs the hand that was pricked and tugs the hand close to it's hidden face. Gamzee flinches as a tongue licks at the blood on the finger and he jerks his hand away in shock.

He kicks his legs out and scrambles across the bed to the other side and he turns to glare at the figure. He didn't like this situation at all and something just felt off about this whole thing.

"We'll be seeing each other again real soon, Gamzee Makara, the Capricorn Indigo blood." Gamzee's eyes widen hearing his full name and troll blood color, but before he can demand to know anything, the figure enlarges and then explodes into a dark swirling mist.

The mist swirls around the spot the figure stood in before spreading throughout the room, circling the startled troll in the room. Gamzee's eye sight blurs as the mist becomes denser and he slowly makes his way to the main room, reaching blindly into his bag grabbing his phone. He rubs at his eyes as a wave of tiredness shakes his body, his finger scrolling through the contacts before calling the one he selected.

Gamzee puts his phone onto speaker phone before another wave of paralyzing tiredness consumes his body, his eyes slowly closing. The person on the other end picks up.

"Hey, what's up, GZ?" comes the voice of Sollux through the speaker and Gamzee falls to his knees dropping the phone in his hands. "Gamzee, what was that? You okay?"

"Soll..ux..please.." Gamzee gasps out as dark spots start consuming his vision. "Please, hurry…"

Gamzee falls forward and lays unconscious on the floor of his apartment, Sollux's frantic cries echoing through the silent apartment. The frantic cries are silenced as the phone is shattered into pieces.

Black arms reach down grabbing the unconscious body and pulling it up, Gamzee's head lolling to the side. His body hangs limp in the grip. The cloaked figure takes the troll into the bedroom placing him on the bed before leaning over him.

The gloved hand touches Gamzee's forehead before it glows an eerie blue, Gamzee's face scrunching up is discomfort as a glowing mark appeared wrapping itself around Gamzee's right shoulder and across his shoulder blades to his left shoulder.

The figure slowly vanishes from the room as laughter fills the room. "Soon, you will be ours. Soon…" the voice whispers to the troll on the bed before silence fills the room.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author Note: How was that? I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you in Chapter 2!**


End file.
